Dangerous Thoughts and Simple Wishes
by Tempremental'Bones
Summary: Regina wakes up to find herself in a predicament she would never have ever thought possible, but everything isn't as it seems and Emma is in some serious trouble. Mischief ensuing as a result. Rated T for now, may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing exceot my own imagination._**

**_My first attempt at writing an OUAT fic, so please be gentle. Rated T for now, may change to M later on._**

**_Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own doing. :)_**

* * *

Regina roused from sleep, surrounded by warmth and a softness she recognized as not her own. Her eyes shot open as she realised she was not in her bed, she was in someone else's, but for the life of her can't even begin to comprehend how she got there. She'd fell asleep in her own bed last night, she was sure of it.

When she felt a body stir next to her she stiffened and a very male arm swung itself over her frame. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit into her bottom lip. Something was most definitively wrong with this picture. She slid her arm up and out of the comforter with stealth she didn't know she possessed, her eyes never leaving the bulky limb that attempted to pull her closer, but it was as she reached to remove the offending appendage that she realised the paleness of her skin. She held her arm up and looked at the slender alabaster gleam of her fingers, down her toned forearm and back up to the unpainted fingernails. Maybe she was sick? She didn't feel feverish, but it would explain the memory lapse, maybe. She sucked in a breath when she was tugged towards the hard body behind her, she prayed to God she hadn't done something substantially stupid and wondered who she was pressed against.

She yelped when she felt a different appendage poke her in the back and she scurried from the bed taking the sheets along with her, her back hitting the brick wall as she scrambled to cover herself with the white cotton. A groan from the bed drew her attention and the solid form of Neal Cassidy lay stretched out in all his naked glory. Regina would swear she felt her heart stop beating within her chest and she choked on the air in her lungs. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. What had she done?

Neal leaned up on his elbow and smiled at her. "Hey beautiful." He said with a grin. Her usual biting retort seemed to be in hiding and she was rendered speechless, face contorting as nausea threatened to overwhelm her. His expression changed when his sleepy haze wore off and he saw the confusion on her face. "You ok?" concern etching his features. She still couldn't find words, her throat constricted and she felt tears well in her eyes. Henry would never forgive her for this! Her bottom lip quivered and a lone tear slipped from her lids. "What's wrong?" Neal asked with a seriously scared look on his face.

"How?" she managed to force from her lips, her hand flicking between the two of them, but it was strained and sounded unlike her.

He moved across the bed attempting to get closer only she stepped aside and tried to keep the distance between them, he baulked at her reaction and sadness seeped into his eyes. She felt a twinge of sorrow at causing him pain – a strange sensation for her - but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

She had been trying so very hard since they'd been back and had been slowly becoming someone other than The Evil Queen in the eyes of the town. Her relationship with her son had vastly improved and her volatile relationship with The Saviour had begun to turn into a weirdly tentative friendship; much to the chagrin of The Charming's, but she finally felt like a little peace had settled in her life. She still had a long way to go and was by far not the most popular person in Storybrooke, she could still see the fear in the eyes of some of townspeople, but she was trying...For her son she was trying her damndest and she would do just about anything for Henry! Now with this she'd just ruined all of her hard work.

She broke from her thoughts when she felt a hand grasp her own and she looked into the eyes of her son's father. They held such a deep love within them that she actually faltered when she made to pull away. The only person who had ever looked at her like that before was Daniel. A swirl of emotions rushed through her body and she found herself responding to his touch as he pulled her to him. She noticed he'd managed to pull on some jeans in her absentmindedness and she stood between his legs before he rose and tucked her hair behind her ear. She clung to the sheet like a lifeline as he took her face between his hands; she tried to look anywhere but in his eyes and failed miserably. What the hell was happening to her?

She didn't even like this man, in fact she loathed him, he showed up like some white knight and inserted himself into her son's life after being absent from it for so long and just expected everything to be rainbow's and unicorns - although she knows it wasn't his fault, she stills doesn't trust him, because for Regina Mills trust never came easy and sometimes not at all - but her body seemed to be betraying her as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Her brain was screaming all the reasons this shouldn't be happening, yet her body wouldn't listen and it moulded to him, his arms circling her waist as the kiss deepened.

At the feel of her own nakedness beneath the sheet she managed to get her body to cooperate with her brain and shoved against his chest. "This is wrong." She stated breathlessly. "What are we doing?" She moved around the bed and shook her head as she tried to find her clothes.

"Emma?" He said it so softly and she spun around with wide eyes. God she realised she'd now also ruined the delicate friendship she'd just begun to discover as well.

"Can we just leave that detail of the matter for now, Dear?" She demanded, not wanting to bring anymore thoughts to the forefront about the woman in question before she had processed what had actually transpired last night; although she could pretty much guess from her state of undress and the faint ache between her legs, and continued to search for her clothes which seemed to have vanished into thin air amongst the strewn clothes in the room.

"Wow, you really are starting to sound like Regina." He huffed.

She stopped statuesque and turned to find him roughly pulling on his shirt. "What did you just say?" She asked perplexingly.

"I said you are _really_ starting to sound like Regina." Sarcasm laced his words.

Now she really was confused. Of course she would sound like herself why wouldn't she? She...A sudden fear crept its way up into her brain and she held her hand up once again to study it. She felt like someone had gripped her soul and yanked it as a rushed intake of breath filled her lungs. Realisation dawned on her and she turned away from the man who looked as equally confused, she opened the sheet to look at herself. Only she wasn't herself. She rushed to the mirror and gasped at the reflection she saw within it, her hand coming to her mouth. Blonde locks of wavy hair, creamy coloured skin and hazel green eyes stared back at her from the shiny surface. Shock had taken over her body and rooted her feet to the ground as she gazed at herself. Actually not herself! There before her stood Emma Swan.

How in the hell had this happened? Why was she Emma?

Neal came up behind her and ran his hands down the smooth plains of her arms. Once again words failed her and she let her hand slip from her mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked a little worriedly. When he kissed her shoulder it took her only a moment to come to her senses as this body begun to ache in places it shouldn't and she knew she needed to get out of there.

"I need to leave." She began picking up Emma's signature clothing, ignoring the questioning look from Nea...Mr Cassidy and wondered how she hadn't noticed them before; most probably because she'd been in a state of shock and panic at the thought she had slept with Henry's father and Gold's son, but none the less. She slid on the excessively tight jeans and black vest and wondered how Emma actually had the ability to move in these wretched things, before sliding the boots on and grabbing the red leather coat.

"Emma wait." He said grasping her arm. She turned to look at him, her eyes cold and hard. There were words waiting on his tongue, but her expression must have told him now was not the time and his arm fell defeated at his side.

She left like the room was on fire and slammed the door behind her, quickly making her way down and out of Granny's in. As she got onto the street, the crisp morning air blew against her skin, no not her skin, Emma's skin and she threw the jacket onto the pale flesh. As she begun to walk towards the mansion, she let her mind finally ponder the how and why of this situation.

True that since they'd been back from Neverland herself and Emma had finally gained a form of trust between them and agreed to a co-parenting plan that dealt them equal amounts of time with their son. She'd damned well deserved it after having to spend all that time with The Charming's on that godforsaken island and not killing them. She huffed out of puff of air. She'd even continued teaching her how to channel her magic and...She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes releasing a sigh of annoyance.

Now that this body wasn't torn between lust and logic she could properly focus, she could feel the untrained magic that flowed through the veins of it. It was unstable and dangerous, a deadly combination. Emma was learning, but her progress was slow; albeit slow seemed to be her only pace, and now that Regina knew the source of the problem she could deal with it.

This was definitely not her doing, so if she was in Emma's body that could only mean Emma was in hers - hopefully? - And that this had to most certainly be her fault. "I am going to kill her."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the read. I have a few chapters already written and will try to post regularly, hopefully once a week. Some reviews would be appreciated to keep the inspiration alive. xx**_

_**Jada x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok it's just a short one and I wrote this story before the whole Henry/Pan body swap thing and the epic mid season finale so it's out of sync with the actual show. I'm going to continue anyway and I hope I can keep sane._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

* * *

She walked quickly down Main Street in the direction of the mansion, it was quiet in the early morning hours and she looked up at the moving clock that read just before 7.15, hoping that she wouldn't run into any of the townspeople before she got home. If she was found out, trying to explain why she was wearing the body of one Emma Swan – would suffice it to say – be tough without any actual reason. However luck didn't appear to be on her side in any which way today as not only did she see the two people coming towards her too late, it was two people she could do without seeing at all.

Snow and Charming strolled casually towards her, all smiles and sunshine; even this early in the morning, though it was a dismal and grey day in the town of Storybrooke. Regina let out an almost snort of disgust at their sickly sweet show of affection towards one another and tried to make a move to cross the street, but to no avail.

"Emma." The annoying whining sound that always seemed to be a part of the Snow's voice called out to her. She knew she had to stop or they would know something was wrong; not that she cared, but she just wanted to spare herself the accusations that would most definitely be flung in her direction if they uncovered who she really was because _obviously_ this would be something only Regina herself would do, unlike their daughter. If only they knew what magic Emma could really do? She's pretty sure they had no clue about the things she taught their daughter because she doubted that Emma shared that part of herself with anyone but her and their son - or so she assumed from what Henry told her.

When she turned back to face them she winced at the openly loving gaze with which they greeted her, knowing they thought she was Emma and two of those looks in the space of 20 minutes was a lot for her to handle; although technically her body was Emma's it just wasn't their daughter who was currently occupying it, it still didn't stop the slight jealousy from rearing its ugly head at the fact that her own mother hadn't looked at her like that - except in those last few moments of her life – and now never could, thanks to the woman before her.

Her fists clenched at her sides as she gave a strained smile and forced the word "Hi." from between her lips, anger bubbling and heating her skin against the cold morning breeze. Not just anger, but magic and it was quickly brewing.

"You're up early." Charming offered. "Isn't it your day off?" his head turning slightly to the side in wonder.

"I'm...going..." It was the second time that morning that she'd been lost for words and she wondered if it was a side effect from being in Emma's body, if the brain was finding it difficult to keep connected to her or something. The younger woman wasn't exactly an aficionado of vocabulary and the two idiots were still looking at her as she stood silent, their faces beginning to fill with concern. It took all her willpower and mental strength to stop the blast of magic erupting from her form, she could feel it trying to escape and she clenched her fists so hard that she's sure she drew blood. She needed to get away from them and fast. This untrained magic that was coursing through her veins had the potential to become very hazardous if she didn't keep it contained.

So she dampened her anger, straightened her posture and put in the best impression she could muster of The Saviour, of Emma. "Actually I'm just heading to Regina's for breakfast." She said in the same nonchalant manner Emma always seemed to possess. Their eyes widened slightly and she caught the very visible jerk closer to one another they took. It irked her that after what had happened in Neverland and the fact that she didn't try to maim or kill them at the ample opportunity she had, that they still couldn't seem to get over the fact her and Emma were some form of friends. She was over it why couldn't they do the same?

A smile formed on her lips at the devious thoughts running through her mind. "I like that Regina feels the need to take time out of her day to teach me about magic. It makes me feel cared for and I'm eager to learn if it means I can use it to protect my family." She smiled innocently batting her eyelashes before she raised one eyebrow, more in her own typical fashion and said. "And I have learned _many _things from Regina." And captured her bottom lip in between her teeth, the words held an underlying suggestion and she almost couldn't contain the gleeful feeling inside of her as she watched the horrified faces of the two idiots before her. "Gotta go, Regina does not like it when I'm late."

She brushed past them, head held high and not bothering to look back. If she had she would have seen the devastation and fear their faces held as they watched her saunter down the road, completely unaware of their trepidation and the thoughts running through their minds.

She'd never actually looked at Emma in that fashion and doesn't think she ever would. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with the blondes looks, she was rather beautiful in a non traditional sense, but it was too fragile a bridge of friendship they had and Regina wouldn't jeopardize it, because it benefitted everyone and especially Henry if she and Emma got along without the added weight of _that_ kind of baggage. Besides Mr Cassidy seemed to be the younger woman's more favourable taste; her current body shuddered at the memory, Regina was sure the blonde would pick the pirate after the looks she'd seen pass between the 2 of them lately, but then lust and love are very different concepts. More than anything though she just wanted the peaceful balance she currently had in her life to remain stable and to not let anything ruin it.

She rounded the corner and the mansion came into sight. Its stark white contrasting against the dark grey storm clouds she could see rolling in from behind it. Literally jogging up the path to the front door she paused on the threshold as the how of this situation rushed to the forefront of her mind once more. She didn't even know this kind of thing could happen without a serious amount of powerful magic at play and she didn't think Emma had that much power yet, but it had serious potential. Their combined magic could be infinite, but alone, no.

She inhaled a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, when the door flew open with a start and there stood her body, eyes wide and anxiety written all over her face.

"I didn't do it."

* * *

_OMG Regina's self sacrifice in giving up Henry had even my eyes watering (And I don't cry at anything, not even funerals) Regina is by far my favourite character and I hope that she will be reunited with her son because despite his biological link to Emma, she is his Mother. I can't believe we have to wait so long - March that's like 3 months away. I think a OUAT marathon over the Xmas period may be required in order to not go stir crazy waiting LOL._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the read._

_Jada x_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait people, but Christmas was hectic. I hope you all had a wonderful new year too. Thanks to all who Followed, Favourited and Reviewed the last 3 chapters, You inspire me to keep writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

* * *

"I mean. I don't think I did it?" She smiled hesitantly. The sensation to wring her own neck was astounding and she flexed her hands in order to stop herself from doing so.

Regina looked at herself, at least the body in front of her, taking in its dishevelled appearance and clenched her jaw. Hair still slightly messy from sleep and the fact her bed clothes were still on was just an annoyance. She was usually up and ready by now, even on a Saturday. It was a rather unnerving experience to look at one's self when it was not in the reflection of a mirror.

"Well are you going to step aside so I can enter my _own_ home?" She took a step forward when she received no response and the body moved to the right to give her space.

"Regina I…" She spun with her hand up in the air dismissing whatever the woman was about to say, her days as Queen rearing its head with the gesture. She still found it totally bizarre watching the myriad of expressions flit across her own face. Yet even though it was her flesh and bone, the posture, mannerisms and nervous body language was all Emma. It just so happened to be occurring inside her body and probably vice-versa.

"Ms Swan. We…" She began before she was rudely cut off.

"Are we really back to the 'Ms Swan' stage? Cause it doesn't bode well for our relationship." Emma said with a grin. Regina heard the words fall from the opposing lips; realising how very white her teeth were, and even though the tone was all hers, the voice had a childlike quality to it much like Emma's did and it just disturbed her even further. She pursed her lips shaking off the strange sensation that had encased her and released a sigh of obvious annoyance at the other woman's attempt in trying to lighten the mood.

"Emma." She said emphasizing the name; she had no time for such frivolity when they were stuck in a rather disconcerting situation, but she would indulge the Sheriff this time. "Do you have any idea how this…" She signalled between their two bodies. "…happened?" the action conjuring the predicament she'd found herself in earlier in her mind and she kept relatively calm despite her building irritation.

"I don't know." She replied, her puberty stricken response reminding Regina just how quickly the younger woman almost reverted back to a sullen teenager when confronted with an actual real life question and no time to ponder.

"When I woke up this morning I was not best pleased to find myself in a rather awkward situation." Her eyes darted quickly to the floor and back up again. The urge to maim and kill once again rising, but she needed her body back before she could do so. "But despite my utter despair at what I'd _thought_ I'd done." Emma's eyes…no _her_ eyes widened and she felt the heat rise in this body's cheek at the memory. "I managed to not let slip about this mess."

"Oh shit." Her own voice responded to her with a grimace.

"Please do not use profanity in my home." She chastised.

"Really Regina, is now the time for that?" Their eyes locked and her own face looked at her with a sarcastic raise of eyebrow.

"I could have just told your little toy exactly what was happening or your parents after running into them this morning, but I thought it better that _we_ figure this out first." Voice raised a little louder than she wanted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well why didn't you then huh?" Emma challenged mimicking her move.

"Because this is obviously something you've done and I didn't want to get the blame. Everyone just loves to point the finger at 'The Evil Queen'" she said mockingly, her hands moving to her hips.

"Oh all of a sudden you care about people's opinion of you?" The other woman's hand flung to the left sarcastically before she fisted them at her sides. "How are you so sure I did this? It wouldn't surprise me if this _was_ you." Their voices grew louder with every word and she felt the pulse of magic in the air between their two forms, it crackled and the atmosphere felt heavy. For the first time it occurred to her that they were not used to each other's magic and maybe that is why it was so unstable, but before she could reply a small voice; thankfully, drew their attention from one another.

"Mom, Emma. Is everything ok?" Henry said standing halfway down the lavish staircase.

Regina smiled at her son; their magic dissipating, air clearing, but it still buzzed quietly inside and she went to move towards him, but then Emma; in Regina's own body, said. "Yeah kid, no worries." her Mother and Father's idiot genes working their own magic. She turned to her with wide eyes before smacking her in the side of the arm. "Ow. What the hell was that for?" She whined and rubbed her arm. Regina closed her eyes in irritation and growled in dissatisfaction at her once nemesis. Maybe they should just give it up now? Their son would probably figure it out in seconds, but then he asked.

"Mom, are you sure you're ok?" Henry's bewildered expression was enough for Emma to finally catch up to Regina's thinking, straightening her posture. He hadn't noticed.

Emma cleared her throat and Regina watched the other woman's mind working, a panic settling in. So while Emma gathered herself and worked out how to form a sentence _she_ stepped forward.

"Everything is fine…Kid." She managed to say, even though she'd always hated the terminology in reference to her son. "Your mom and I just need to talk about grown up stuff ok." She smiled reassuringly and turned to the woman, jerking her head for the other to say something.

"Mom?" he asked, clearly needing to hear it from the other body in the room.

Regina watched the light that finally went off in Emma's/her head. "Yes Henry. Everything is fine. Now go back to bed and we'll both be here when you wake back up. We…Emma and I have a lot to discuss." Regina couldn't help but be impressed with Emma's act. If she was honest, it was a little frightening because she didn't think they knew each other _that_ well, but so far they seemed to be doing just fine impersonating each other. If they could fool Henry maybe they could fool a few others?

Henry rubbed his eyes sleepily, his curiosity sated and asked. "What time is it?" before he widely yawned.

Regina looked at her wall clock. "Its 7.30 in the morning."

"And way too early for you Mr!" The woman next to her said with a mocking tone. Regina shook her blonde head at her. She had been doing so well, but thankfully Henry didn't seem to notice in his still half asleep state. His penchant for sleeping late something he obviously inherited from Emma. It surprised her the other woman was even up this early.

"Ok." He started back up the stairs before turning quickly. "Please don't kill each other while I'm asleep ok?" He had a grin on his face, but Regina could see the fear within his own brown orbs. A slight sadness befell her when she realised her was looking at Emma, well her, when he spoke. God knows what he thought was happening just a few moments ago, but it was when his eyes came back to her that she knew he wasn't doing it to hurt her. She was the more powerful one of them and her temper wasn't always the most...controlled. Her past was evidence of that, but she was changing.

"I promise." She put two fingers to her forehead and in mock salute continued, thinking it a very Emma-ish thing to make light of the situation. "Scout's Honour." He smiled at her then, eyes darting to Emma and satisfied made his way back up to bed. She didn't move until she heard his door close and turned signalling to the other woman - who stood chewing her lip and fidgeting with the edge of her silk Pyjamas like a naughty school girl – to move to the kitchen.

She moved around with ease opening cupboards and taking out the necessary utensils for her to make them some strong coffee, she knew they were going to need it. If anyone else were to see the blonde moving around like she'd lived there all her life it would be a strange sight, but Regina was grateful the privacy of the mansion meant that wouldn't be happening. Emma sat in silence as she worked and Regina could feel the brown eyes burning into the back of the blonde head she now carried. She set the two mugs down on the granite surface delicately, the dark liquid steaming from it. "Milk?" She asked. Emma nodded, still not speaking a word and pulled the mug closer when Regina had finished pouring the white substance inside it.

She took a seat opposite her counterpart her eyes searching for the set across from her, but only finding dark hair surrounding tanned hands as the other woman held her face within them. Regina remained quiet, knowing The Saviour was working through what she was going to say. She sipped on her coffee as she waited, the hot black liquid warming her insides. "I think…" Emma began. "It's a little embarrassing, but I remember that last night after…erm…well you know." She nodded at her nervously, red tinging the tan cheeks. "I was thinking about you and…"

Regina almost spat her coffee, but managed to keep it in and swallow it down with just a cough. "Really?" she managed between trying not to choke. "And why exactly, after that sort of encounter, would your mind conjure thoughts of me?" She said with raised eyebrow, not meaning to sound so suggestive in her response.

The brown eyes of her own body went wide and fearful. "Not…not like that Regina. Not that you're not an exceptionally beautiful woman or anything…and if I was a guy or whatever, even as a woman I mean then I would be all over that. Wait scratch that I…just…meant that…huh." Floundering for vocabulary Regina took a sip of her coffee to hide the smirk upon her lips and let the younger woman stew in her own hole of embarrassment. She knew she was lucky to be as beautiful as she was and she let herself relish in the little swell of warmth she felt at the younger woman's words. Pride was a sin, but she'd committed many of those, what could one more hurt? "Neal was asking me about my magic." Emma uttered quietly, breaking her from the moment and causing a little fire of suspicion to creep into her mind, her trust issues adding fuel to the flames. "He said he felt something different happening when we was…You know." Her eyes begged Regina not to make her say it and she nodded with a knowing smile.

"I get the picture." She said blankly.

"Anyway, _I_ didn't feel anything different and it got me thinking that the only time I actually, really feel my magic is when I'm with you." The last few words rushed from her mouth as if they'd been weighing her down and Regina watched as the metaphorical invisible weight Emma had been feeling lifted from her shoulders.

She pondered what she'd said, not really sure how to absorb the information. "Are you saying that you don't feel it when we're apart?" She asked innocuously. It would be a little strange if that was the case. Regina could always feel her magic; she was always ready to use it in case anyone tried to hurt her, but Emma might not have because she didn't have that particular problem. Everyone loved her.

"Well I can conjure it and use it, but I don't _feel_ it. Not like when we're training or when we're in close proximity to one another." The woman chewed at her bottom lip apprehensively. "Then it's like it's buzzing, like my magic is kinda…attracted to yours or something." She pulled her coffee cup to her lips and couldn't meet Regina's gaze, but then looking at yourself and confessing something disconcerting to your own face would probably feel a little unnerving for anyone.

Whilst Regina had never paid much attention to it before she felt a thrum of magic running through these veins that wasn't normal and had put it down to her not being used to it; then again they weren't in a normal situation really, but now she thought about it and thought back to their training lessons, even though she herself could always feel hers, when they were together their magic did seem drawn to one another and came more alive in each other's presence.

Regina sighed and rubbed her hands across her face; she didn't have time to dwell on that right now. "While that tale was riveting in itself." And a little revealing of The Saviour, the venom of her persona slipped from Emma's body in a callous tone. "It still doesn't explain _how_ this occurred."

The younger woman looked a little crestfallen at her dismissal and Regina wondered if there was more to this than she thought. "Well I couldn't sleep; I was actually going to slip out once I was sure Neal was sleeping." Regina caught the regret laced in the words of her own voice as the other woman spoke with it, she knew that feeling quite well herself and her earlier musings about the pirate reared up. "I was kinda thinking I would have rather come to see you for a lesson instead of…you know and that I wished I." she stopped and chewed at her bottom lip once again.

Regina was worried about the younger woman's response - the pirate might not actually be the problem after all. "Go on." Regina softly demanded, heart thrumming in her chest.

She saw the visible gulp the other took and the apprehension in her eyes before she continued. "I wished I was more like you. You know stronger, harder. I folded so easily with Neal when I promised myself I wouldn't go back there." A sigh escaped her being, admiration and idolism she could do, the thought of Emma having romantic feelings for her was too much for her to think about at the moment. Despite being a grown woman, Emma appeared almost like a child when she'd spoke and Regina saw the toll of the confession in the depths of brown, the residual darkness that tainted her soul revelled in the other woman's discomfort and she almost fell back into old habits.

The old Regina would have been all too happy to use that little piece of information to her advantage and twist and use it to hurt Snow White, letting her know that Emma wanted to be like _her. _That despite all the pain and abandonment issues Emma had suffered at the hands of the Curse, she didn't despise Regina; she wanted to be more like her_. _But she'd surpassed her rage and anger at the pixie haired woman because her son came above all else and she knew that hurting any member of his family would set her back in terms of their relationship. She couldn't have him shut her out again. It would kill her.

"While I appreciate the compliment Ms Swan, I mean Emma." She corrected at the exasperated sigh. "I believe I…wait did you say you wished?" She asked, placing her cup down rapidly; a churning sensation beginning in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied hesitantly.

"Huh. Then we're in more trouble than I originally thought." She sighed out, her eyes squeezing together at the onset of a brewing headache to accompany the nauseous feeling.

"Why?" She said petulantly. "Can't you just." She flailed her arms about wildly. "Do a spell or something. Say abracadabra or what not?"

"Have I taught you nothing in all our lessons." She remarked in an irritated tone, Emma's childlike behaviour grating on her last nerve.

She watched the signature eye roll of her own dark irises. "I know I know, magic comes at a price. Yada yada yada." She huffed before Emma gulped the last of her coffee, seemingly over her mini-tantrum. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well you see Dear, if it had been an accidental spell, we could have more than likely reversed it." She began. "But since you wished for this it means we either have to find you a fairy godmother to undo it or…God." she rubbed at the throbbing temple.

"Or what Regina?" Came the apprehensive question.

"We might end up stuck like this until your wish is fulfilled."

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

**_So there it is. Drop a review if you can. Chapter 4 is almost done so once it's edited I should hopefully have it up by next week._**

**_Jada_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is Chapter 4, after some serious editing, deleting and re-typing, it's finally done. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

* * *

"Where the hell are we gonna find a fairy godmother at this hour?" Emma huffed.

"Not everyone considers this time of the morning too early Ms Swan." The pounding in Regina's head seemed to lessen to a mild thudding as she successfully tried to suppress it with a little magic, but it took an immense amount of concentration to control it in this body and she missed the probable childish response from the younger woman.

"Regina?" The voice was quiet in its questioning causing her to look up into a worried expression. "We're not gonna be able to hide this for long. People will notice."

She leaned against the counter and contemplated how they would play this. She would ultimately get the blame, she knew this, but if they couldn't solve this today as long as no one found out, besides the Blue fairy – who Regina knew would not gossip – then maybe they could keep playing pretend for a while longer.

"The less people that know about this the better." Henry would know the minute he was lucid enough that they weren't themselves. "We should tell our son. He'll figure it out in seconds once he's fully awake." She stated. The goofy grin that spread across the face directly opposite her was confusing. "And what may I ask is so amusing?" Her annoyance evident in her tone.

"You said 'Our Son'." She replied still smiling with obvious delight.

Regina let out a puff of air and shook her head slightly before she chuckled at the other woman. The littlest things always seemed to make Emma happy, especially when Regina herself included her in the activities planned with Henry. She'd noticed these little things over the past few months, the smiles and looks of happiness on the younger woman's face whenever they all did something together and it was only now that Regina realised Emma and herself were not that different. They both had lacked something from their childhood. A sense of Family. She couldn't help the little feeling of guilt that she's caused that pain, but it subsided quickly because despite herself she would never regret that it brought her Henry. In those moments when they were with Henry and completely at ease in one another's company Regina felt that tug of happiness too. "He is. Our son." She said with as much sincerity as she could muster. Emma's friendship; however unorthodox, was something Regina cherished because she didn't have many if any others she could call by that title.

"You know. Maybe we could try to do this ourselves first?" The Sheriff asked a glint of something in her eye and her voice filled with childlike enthusiasm.

"And just exactly how do you propose we do that, Emma?" Her emphasis on the other woman's name sounding like a challenge.

"Well..." she looked at Regina nervously before hopping off the stool and coming around the island to stand directly in front of her, her upper body moving back of its own volition as if expecting an attack, but it never came. "We could try to boost our power by a physical connection." She continued, capturing her bottom lip between perfect teeth. Regina looked into Emma's now brown eyes and would swear she could see a mischievous twinkle within them.

"I don't know about this Emma." She tried to keep her voice strong, but anyone could hear her obvious concern. "It could potentially be quite a dangerous risk. We're not accustomed to one another's...magic." The sultry, almost silky tone that seeped into her words surprised even herself and she saw the wicked grin that spread across the other woman's face as well. What the hell was happening here?

That familiar pulse seemed to fill the air once again and then there was a sudden contact of warm skin against her own grasping her hand making her heart pound in her chest. Emma's magic was buzzing inside of her and from the look on the face of her brunette body so was hers. "Come on Regina. Let's at least try it once." The younger woman's piercing eyes and eager words spurred on her decision to try something this crazy and she caved easily. She'd said their combined magic had endless possibilities, so what better time than now to test that theory.

A slight trepidation niggled in the back of her mind, but she was throwing caution to wind. Maybe it was from being in Emma's body that made her act this way; in all honesty she didn't really care she just wanted out of it. "Ok then." A triumphant smile spread the sheriff's smile even wider and she grabbed Regina's other hand quickly, lifting both of them higher and placing their palms flat together.

"Ready?" Emma exclaimed.

"You act like you know what you're doing?" Regina said, her brow raised condescendingly.

"Well I do have a good teacher. She can be a real bitch sometimes..." Regina's lips pursed together in displeasure at her words. "...but I wouldn't change her for the world." She hid how those words affected her rather well from Emma, the younger woman never knowing they shot straight to her heart and covered it with a throaty chuckle.

"Your enthusiasm is rather amusing Ms Swan. So tell me, what do you require of me?" Regina saw something flash across Emma's eyes, but couldn't quite place what it was.

"Just let the magic flow and I'll wish to be..."

Regina broke their hands apart. "No. I don't think wishing would be the best idea. Look where it got us in the first place." She quipped.

"Why not?" The sheriff huffed indignantly. Her earlier childlike behaviour rearing its head once more.

"Because this in itself is dangerous Emma. You not only thought about wanting this, you wished for it." She kept her voice steady and tried to convey her worry without sounding weak. She wanted to just jump head first and think about it later more than the younger woman would think, but she'd learned a long time ago that sometimes the price of magic is too steep. "Adding a third party to the mix could have a catastrophic effect."

"I didn't think about it like that." Emma relented.

Regina shook her now blonde head as the other woman pondered. "How about we try your idea, but instead of wishing we just think about being back in our own bodies. We release our magic and when we feel that the amount of power is enough, we can only hope to switch back."

"How will we know when the time is right?"

"You'll feel it Emma." Regina looked into her eyes.

"I'll feel you right." She knew what the other woman meant, but that look was in her eye again and she couldn't stop the heat from flooding her cheeks at the suggestive tone as she watched the flicker of tongue dart from between pink lips. Her own earlier behaviour in front of The Charming's flashed before her eyes and she wondered if their mutual flirtatious and implicative actions exposed more than they realised about one another.

Regina brought tan hands back against her now creamy ones and smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Are you ready?" Emma nodded in response, her own smile exuding confidence in their joint ability to do this. "Begin."

Their eyes were locked as the first wave of magic joined and begun to build between the two. Regina had never felt anything like it before in her entire lifetime, not even when they were in Neverland had it felt like this and she revelled in the sensations running through her veins. She watched the expressions on the face of the other body change at each new pulse that shot through them. This was a whole new experience. Their fingers parted and slid into the spaces they created, closing together like a lock, a purple and white bolt spread outward from the two and their eyes clamped shut at the onslaught of pleasure that exploded within them.

"Regina." Emma whispered, the husky sound of her voice filling Regina with a carnal desire. Their eyes opened and locked onto one another. Now was the time.

The room seemed to be on fire and she could feel the tug inside her, but something was wrong. It was too much. Just a little longer and they would do it, they could make it happen in time before...

A spark ignited between their palms and a blue light threw them apart sending them flying before darkness enveloped them both.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you can. Any constructive critisism and suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Jada**_


End file.
